


Tease Me

by unscheduledmakeouts



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 03:37:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unscheduledmakeouts/pseuds/unscheduledmakeouts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris is being a tease on set and Darren visits him in his trailer afterwards. Set during the filming for 3x05.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease Me

As soon as Chris opens his trailer door, a strong hand grabs his shirt and pulls him inside, door slamming shut behind him. He doesn’t even get a good look at his attacker before he’s roughly pushed up against the wall and silenced with a desperate pair of lips on his, but to be honest he had been expecting this. He really hadn’t been playing fair on set today and judging by the way Darren’s grinding up against him now, his mischievousness hadn’t gone by unnoticed. Definitely not, Chris thinks as he feels Darren rock up against him and moan into his mouth. Chris allows the sensations to absorb him and lets out a moan himself as he brings his arms around Darren to pull him even closer. Darren’s thigh slides in between Chris’ as they grind together and Chris lets his head fall back against the wall and gasps because god, it’s been too long since they did this. Darren places a couple of hot, open-mouthed kisses to Chris pale, exposed neck, making him writhe in pleasure.

"Do you have any idea," Darren pants in between kisses, "how fucking hard you made me with your coy little tricks?"

He emphasizes the last word with an especially hard grind against Chris’ now fully hard cock and they both gasp in pleasure, desperately clinging to each other.

"And do you have any idea," Darren continues as he trails a line of kisses down Chris’ jaw, "how difficult it is to hide a hard-on in those pants I was wearing? And every time I had some hope to calm myself down a bit, you came along with a smack on my ass, or one of those lingering, fucking _looks_ , or with your tongue, Chris, that fucking goddamn tongue of yours…"

As if to remind himself of it, Darren once again captures Chris’ panting mouth in a deep kiss, sucking the desperate moans right off his tongue. Chris claws at the other man’s back, curling his leg around Darren’s and pushing even harder against him and he’s desperate and keening and he can’t even bring himself to care because oh, oh god, yes.

"Do you know what that tongue does to me, Chris? I bet you know how that tongue fucking drives me wild, when you teasingly drag it across my lip when we kiss on camera, knowing I can’t pin you to a wall and have my way with you just because there are people around."

Darren’s voice is deep and his breath is hot against the sensitive skin on Chris’ neck. Darren has already marked him there a few times and now he’s doing it again and Chris is absolutely loving it, gasping and moaning as Darren sucks red marks into his pale skin. Their hips are working against each other in a well-practiced rhythm and their hands are everywhere, roaming over each other’s bodies like they can’t touch each other enough.

"I bet you like that, don’t you? Watching me get turned on by your little tricks, seeing me hard and absolutely desperate for you but unable to do anything about it."

Darren’s hands are on Chris’ ass now, pushing their hips even closer together and Chris’ head hits the wall again. He’s honest to god _writhing_ against the wall now, unable to stop the obscene sounds and strings of curses coming out of his mouth.

"Fuck, Darren…"

"You make me so fucking hard, Chris, you have no idea. I think about you all day on set, about doing this to you, touching you and making you come undone under me. Oh fuck, _Chris_ …"

Chris grabs the back of Darren’s head and pulls him in for a messy kiss, fisting his hand in the dark curls and pulling gently, causing Darren to moan into his mouth. God, he loves it when Darren talks like this. His cock is hard and aching in his pants and _fuck_ he can’t do this much longer.

"Darren, god, please..."

"Do you know what I’m going to do, Chris? I’m going to bend you over the table and fuck that pretty ass of yours until you scream for me. I’m going to fuck you so hard you’ll feel it for _days_."

It’s Darren who grabs Chris’ head this time, leaning their foreheads together and staring deep into Chris’ eyes.

"Do you want me to do that, Chris? Do you want me to fuck you deep and hard, fuck you until you scream my name and come?"

Chris tires to form coherent words, he really does, but all that comes out of his mouth is an embarrassingly desperate noise so he just nods, crashing their lips together again. And then the pressure of Darren’s body suddenly disappears, except for on his lips, and they stagger back towards the small kitchen table and god, Chris has no idea if that thing can hold two grown men fucking the living breath of out each other but he can’t find the ability to care. He’ll get a new fucking kitchen table if he has to, right now he just wants Darren’s hot, hard cock buried deep inside him. They make quick work of their shirts and jeans, lips only leaving each other when they have to, and soon Chris is pressed back against the kitchen counter and Darren’s rutting against him and panting deliciously in Chris’ ear and oh god, needs it, he needs it _right the fuck now_.

"Darren, please, oh god would you just… please, suck me…"

Darren is quick to oblige and starts to kiss his way down Chris’ chest, flicking his tongue at each of his nipples, making Chris gasp and clutch the counter behind him. Darren lets his hot breath ghost over Chris’ belly button, the seam of his tight boxers and the wet spot of precome appearing on the fabric before he crooks his fingers under the lining and pulls them down in one swift move.

"Fuck, Chris, have I ever told you how much I love your cock?" Darren all but whispers as he grasps the base and licks over the head, gathering the precome. When he’s done he wastes no time and Chris is grateful, so grateful for this because feeling his cock completely inside Darren’s warm, wet mouth is doing nothing short of driving him crazy. Chris moans and bucks his hips, looking down at Darren and how his pretty, pink lips are stretched around his cock.

"Fuck, oh god Darren your mouth, how do you even _do_ that, _fuck_ don’t stop…"

Chris doesn’t even care about what comes out of his mouth anymore because Darren is working his aching cock like a pro, sucking and licking and fondling his balls and Chris thinks he might just die, right here and now. But oh, what a way to go…

But Darren stops, of course he does, and makes quick work of his own boxers as he stands. He grabs Chris’ face and kisses him slowly, passionately and mumbles into his mouth.

"You. Over the table. Face down. Now."

Darren’s rough voice and the authority behind the words go straight to Chris’ cock and he quickly does as he’s told. Darren produces lube and a condom from somewhere and Chris can hear the bottle cap clicking behind his back. Moments later he feels a hand on his lower back and soft, warm kisses being pressed to his ass and he writhes a little because all he wants is Darren’s fingers, right the fuck now.

He doesn’t have to wait long to get his wish, soon he feels the pressure against his entrance and he takes a deep breath, relaxes into the touch as Darren’s finger presses inside him, slowly working in and out. Chris is fairly used to this by now so another finger is added soon after, Darren’s speed increasing as he moves in and out, gently scissoring his fingers every now and then. And of course, within a few minutes...

"Oh fuck, Darren! There, right _there_ , oohh…!"

Chris can feel Darren smiling in between the kisses he’s pressing along his spine, his fingers working in Chris’ ass, rubbing that spot again and again and again until Chris is a writhing mess on the table, almost sobbing with how turned on he is and how amazing it feels.

"You look so fucking good like this," Darren mumbles against his neck. "Laid out like this for me, moaning and fucking yourself on my fingers, so hard and desperate for it."

Darren adds a third finger and increases his speed even more, and Chris can’t do anything but moan and buck and plead with him to please, _please_ fuck him now.

"You’re so hot when you beg, makes me hard like nothing else," Darren whispers hotly in his ear before pulling back and withdrawing his fingers.

Chris barely has time to whine at the loss before Darren’s back, condom on and his cock all lubed up. He positions himself at Chris’ entrance, teases him for a moment or two before pushing all the way in on one stroke, because he knows Chris can take it. Chris’ shout of pleasure echoes in the trailer and is quickly turned into very vocal moans as Darren starts to move, his hands braced on either side of Chris. Darren wasn’t kidding around before, he’s really not going slow and Chris is loving it. Darren is pounding him hard, his hot breath ghosting over Chris’ neck and his grunts and moans are just making Chris grip the table even harder.

"Fuck… fuck, harder, oh Darren, god, _harder!_ "

Chris almost screams out the last word and Darren quickly humors him. Chris’ feels his hands on his hips, gripping him like grim death as Darren picks up the pace, his moans becoming more vocal and lined with curses.

"Chris, fuck you’re so tight, I could, nngh, I could fuck you forever, just like this, oh, oh fuck…"

Chris is rocking back against him now and he’s getting close, so very very close. He’s panting hard and fucking himself on Darren’s cock because it’s hitting him just there, and just a few more strokes and he’ll be gone…

But of course Darren isn’t having any of that. He grips Chris’ hips even harder and holds himself still inside him, ignoring the pleadings of the writhing man under him.

"Did you want to come, Chris?" he says in a low voice, slightly breathless but more in control than Chris is.

"Yes, please Darren, please let me, I need…"

"If I let you come, will you scream for me? Promise you’ll scream for me."

Darren is licking lines up his back and Chris is going positively insane under him, sobbing and thrashing with need.

"Yes, god, yes I promise, please just let me come!"

"Good," Darren smiles against his shoulder blades and starts moving inside him again. "Good boy."

Darren starts snapping his hips forward again with full force and Chris almost screams with every thrust because _oh my god_. Darren is whispering encouraging words into his ear, breathing hot down his neck and Chris is close, oh god he’s so close…

"I’m gonna… Darren…"

"Yes, go ahead Chris, come for me…"

"I’m… fuck, oh fuck, oh god, _Darren!_ "

It’s an honest to god scream coming over his lips as the wave hits him. His cock pulses hard, spilling his come all over the table and his asshole convulses around Darren, causing the other man to moan brokenly above him as he buries himself in Chris and rides out his own orgasm. Chris collapses on the table and Darren on top of him, and Chris is honestly surprised that the tiny table can take their weight. They’re both quiet for a couple of minutes, just laying there panting and trying to catch their breath. Darren is the first one to speak.

"Whoa."

And Chris can’t help but giggle because that’s just so _Darren_.

"Yeah."

"What are you thinking about" Darren wonders, stroking some wayward strands of hair out of Chris’ eyes. Chris smirks at him and pulls him down for another kiss, but not before he’s mumbled against his lips:

"About how I’ll have to make sure to tease you on set many more times."


End file.
